The last challenge
by cerebral-ultimate
Summary: Rated R for violence. Chapter 11 uploaded. A Seras centric fic without bashing R
1. Default Chapter

(do your best to ignore any OOC, it was in the best interest of the story, and besides, its good.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't honestly think I own anything on earth... oh, except this story.  
  
"Master!" Seras yelled, Alucard had turned toward her, after putting both clips of both guns into Alexander Anderson's skull. Seras had seen something that should have been impossible, even for a category A vampire...  
  
The bastard was getting up. Alucard turned, expecting to be hit with another rain of silver swords. This barrage never came. Alucard reloaded his jackal.  
  
"Go to hell quietly, human." Anderson only laughed. Alucard sent two more silver bullets at him. He disappeared. "What the..." Anderson was gone, there was only an odd white light, that seemed to grow brighter... brighter... It soon became as bright as the sun. Alucard lifted a hand to shield himself from it. He fell into a state of paralysis.  
  
"Don't like that, do you demon?" Anderson reappeared. His silver swords falshed as he sent hundreds, perhaps thousands, into Alucard's flesh. The sword passed straight flew, until there was nothing left but a light dusting of ash on the far wall. A white and a black handgun fell to the ground. Anderson started to laugh. High, shrill, mocking laughter. "F-finally got him, hah hah... got Alucard, finally."   
  
"M-Master?" Seras murmered weakly. Could Alucard really be dead. Alucard had survived after Incognito had sent his Jackal's bullets through his own body, how could that priestever hope to do any kind of real damage to him. If he can kill Alucard, how much chance did she, the miserable little lesser vampire, really have?  
  
He turned toward her. "Now, to clean up the rest of this mess." Seras felt a baptised knife stab her arm. She knew that she had no chance. She looked for any possible exit. No doors were in sight, and the damn priest had put a spell on the narrow hallway preventing vampires from using any magic. The window would have to do. Anderson prepared to throw again. Seras leapt to the side, going through the closed window. Anderson followed her out of the building.   
  
"I can follow you forever, vampire, you can't run from me." He sent another blade in her direction, almost playfully. At this point something very odd began to happen to Seras. All at once, she went from seeing with her normal pair of eyes to seeing with hundreds. The blade passed harmlessly by. Each pair was focusing on something different. It was confusing as hell. She tried to say "What the hell" but it came out a jumble of squeaking sounds. She felt hundreds of wings beating.  
  
Wings... that was it, she had become a cloud of bats without trying to. She supposed that it was some sort of survival reflex. She used the priests sudden preoccupation with the large number of bats swarming around him to escape. It took her some time to get her bats/body to move as a single unit. She wondered how the hell Alucard managed it. Returning to herself some distance away, she fell to her knees.  
  
"M-master." She felt the wound on her arm. "I'll kill him, if it takes me the rest of eternity, I'll kill him for you, master."  
  
End chapter 1  
  
(Bet you didnt see that one coming, and yes, I know that this was very short.) 


	2. New toys

(Ahhh... chapter 2, dont worry, this one is longer)  
  
(also, I apologize for any typos... my word processing software sucks.)  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own hellsing, dont want to. If i did, where would the fun in watching it be?  
  
Integra Wingates Hellsing was feeling somewhat angrier than usual. A man cloaked in black was standing by the door to her office. She was not at all happy with the way that this night had turned out. The man's news had been most disturbing.  
  
"You're sure about this." She said, wanting to make absolutely sure that she had it right. The figure nodded. "You may go, then." Integra focused entirely on her cigar. She refused to believe only for a moment. She called to the random soldier passing by her door.   
  
"Yes, Integra?" Integra looked hard at him.   
  
"If Seras has returned, send her to my office." The soldier saluted her then walked toward the dungeon. He really hated the dungeon. It was dark and smelled like a cellar. There was blood in the air. Of course, it didn't help that the dungeons were where the Hellsing vampires lived. Then there was the occasional soldier that went down to the deep inner part of the dungeons and was never seen again. The rumor was that Alucard had been rather... hungry. The soldier was actually shaking when he reached Seras' door. Seras opened it before the soldier could even knock.   
  
"Integra wants to see you." He said fearfully. Seras nodded. She was not in any mood for talking, but she had to obey an order. She walked toward Integra's office. Leaving the dungeon and reaching the mansion itself. It was a somewhat long route, because a solid wall seperated the wings of the building. "Seems pointless to just walk around." She said to herself. At that point she turned toward the direction in which she was pretty sure Integra's offic was. She struggled to remember one of the few actual lessons that Alucard had taught her.   
  
"Pretend the wall isn't there, if you think it's not there, then it's not." That is what Alucard had said about this ability. When Seras had asked him how it was possible for a solid being to go through a solid wall, he had laughed that odd laugh of his. "In regards to our powers, we are not like walking dead. We are more like ghosts than anything else." Seras had in no way been reassured by this, but she had managed to get through the wall.  
  
"Pretend it't not there, pretend it's not there..." She said to herself as she stepped toward the wall. She found in a few steps that she had actually did it. Her head was now in Integra's office.   
  
  
  
Integra actually though that she had drifted to sleep on her desk as she saw Seras' disembodied head coming through her wall. It was followed by the rest of her body. Just like Alucard used to... Integra yawned.  
  
"You wanted to see me, master." And calling her master, too. Integra though amusedly. Alucard must have rubbed off on her. She shook herself and sat a bit more erect on her seat.  
  
"Yes, yes. I just heard what happened today. Not that I blame you, of course. Anderson has made it personal now. I trust that you are as angry with the Iscariot as I am." Seras nodded. "However, you are not yet powerful enough to beat Anderson in singloe combat, so until then, I am going to put you on solo. You will no longer move with the human unit." Seras was only a bit taken aback. "I do hope that Alucard taught you to use your abilities."  
  
"Yes, master." Actually, that was not the whole truth. Her master had taught her to use many of her abilities. He had taught her to walk through walls, change to bats, maggots, and mist. She could not yet learn to use her other abilities, because she was bound by the same restraint system that Alucard was, and was only powerful enough to release the fifth and the third seal. She could not, for instance, summon her familiar, though Alucard told her that because she had his blood, her familiar would be much like his hellhound.  
  
She shuddered at the thought of the first lesson that Alucard had given her. They had had a fight with Alexander Anderson yet again. Seras had been incapacitated by a knife in her gut. She had kneeled on the floor in pain. Alucard repelled Alexander and forced him to flee yet again, then rounded on Seras.   
  
"I never knew you would be this weak." he had said. "I have no choice" He pulled a pair of clips for his guns out of his back pocket. "Don't worry, I will just use regular bullets. Seras had been too afraid to move as he had pointed both guns at her. "I will show you just how far your regeneration can go." Then he fired. He shot her until both of his guns clicked empty. He fired until Seras was nothing but a pile of flesh laying in an expanding pool of blood. She had felt sure that she was going to die. Then she opened her eyes. She watched her own arm re-attach to her shoulder. She watched her own blood return to her body. She raised herself into a kneeling position. The pain was incredible.  
  
"Get up, police girl." She didn't try to get up. "Very well, again then." He reloaded his Jackal, and put another six bits of led into her. She had reassembled again. She spat blood onto the ground. "GET UP!" he shouted at her this time, and this time she had.  
  
On the way back to her room after her meeting with Integra, she ran into walter in the hallway. "Greetings, miss Victoria." He bowed.  
  
"Walter, I have been put on solo..."   
  
"Understood, miss Victoria. Integra had me prepare a weapon for when she put you on solo or you became full time partners with Alucard. Come with me." Seras followed him into one of the rooms in the dungeon. "This," he said, pulling a case from under a table "Is the 'Tiger' A 38 calibar handgun, the bullets are made from pure silver, filled with blessed quicksilver. The rounds can penetrate four feet of steel." The gun was beautiful. It was blood red, and almost as large as Alucard's Jackal. Written up one side of the barrel was was 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now', The same inscription as the one on Alucard's Jackal. Written on the other side of the barrel was 'Heaven or Hell?'   
  
"Perfect, Walter." Seras said, cocking the gun. She strapped the holster to her waist. She turned and walked out the door, still examining the gun.  
  
"Just like a kid with a new toy." He said to himself, the same thing he had thought when he gave Alucard the Jackal. 


	3. Freaks again

Thank you for reviewing, I really, really appreciate it (Cries)  
  
Disclaimer: ummm........ I guess I don't own Hellsing, or these charachters. I do own this story, though... maybe... in any case, please don't sue me... all you would get is my lucky T-shirt  
  
The Freak was having a bad day. First he had been sent to look after the supreme losers in his current locale. The job they were trying to do in this area had something to do with some cult or something that had a tendency to blow Freaks into oblivion. He didn't really know anything about britain, having come from China. That was some time ago, but it still bothered him.  
  
Also, there was the vampire who was taking down his fellow Freaks. The Freak could hear their dying screams echo through the warehouse where they had been producing ghouls for an eventual offensive against Hellsing. Like it mattered, they were weak anyway. When the Vampire reached him, as she inevitably would, she would have him to deal with. He cocked his gun, and waited.  
  
Seras Victoria set down her Halconnen, and reached for her side-arm. The Freaks tried to take this opportunity to attack her, but she was too fast. Pulling her Tiger from it's holster, she took aim at the nearest Freak. She sqeezed the trigger. The gun kicked back more than she had expected, but it barely affected her. The Freak, meanwhile, was wondering exactly why his head was splattered on the far wall. Another one was hit through the heart before he had time to even think about thinking about moving the hell out of her way.  
  
Just as Alucard had told her to, she gave herself fully to her own enjoyment in the massacre of the freaks. Laughing like a mad-woman, she fired her Halconnen at yet another Freak. There was nothing left of him but the bits of flesh and blood that flew in all directions. Her Tiger Cut enormous holes through the Freaks. Her Halconnen took ten out with a single incendiary round. She dropped the Halconnen, it took too long to re-load. The nearest Freak took aim at her with his gun. She was on him before he could blink. She punched at him, and grinned as she felt her arm pierce his heart. He dissolved into ash. More fired at her, but they were using normal lead bullets, they could never kill her. One of her arms was torn off, but it re-attatched itself in only a minute, right before impaling yet another Freak. Soon there were none left. She licked the blood off her hand. She looked hard at the nearest door.  
  
"Guess that's the way I should go." She walked through the door. The Head Freak was sitting in a chair.   
  
"'bout time." He said, un-holstering his gun "I've been waiting. You took the rest of them down, but I am a bit different." Seras could see that. He gave off a slightly different aura than the rest of them. "okay, you want the first attack, or shall I have it?"  
  
"Could you give me half a minute?" Seras asked. The Freak saw no problem with waiting a short time longer. "Very Well, unless you plan to run away?... no, guess not, okay." She adjusted her right glove, and again focused on what Alucard had taught her. "Situation, C." The Freak noticed a slight change in the cadence of her words. "Until the target is completely silenced, setting restriction control to level five, lifting the seal." This was the rather odd Incantation to the spell that removes the restriction on the powers of the Hellsing vampires. She felt pure power course through her body. She loved the feeling.   
  
"You ready, come on, I'm gettin' antsy." The Freak obviously had no patience. Seras nodded. The Freak crouched low, then jumped. He seemed to dissappear as his legs propelled him with incredible speed. Now Seras understood why her master liked fighting powerful opponents so much. It was so much fun! The Freak had reached her. He balanced against her, his gun pressed against her skull. He was about to fire as he fell foreward. He wondered what the hell had happened; she was gone! Then he noticed that an odd mist was surrounding him, along with high-pitched laughter. "What the he..." before he could finished, the mist re-formed itself into Seras, and her Tiger put a bullet in his chest. She had one hell of a gun. The impact blew him backward, as he fell he shot her in the arm. She only laughed. The fool was using lead bullets. He got back up and fired again. She thought that she had might as well pretend that he is putting up a decent fight. The bullet passed straight through her as she turned to mist again. The fool was too slow. The mist coalesced again, this time into a swarm of bats. The bats swarmed around the Freak, biting him, clawing him, and blocking his vision. The bats came together once more.   
  
"A pity you were so weak, this might actually have been fun." Then she shot him between the eyes. His head simply disintegrated, followed by his body. She stepped out of the warehouse. She walked to the car waiting outside. She looked into the passenger side seat. It was the new general of the human unit. Seras had forgotten his name. "Target, eliminated. Replacement of the seal, complete." then she walked into the woods. The general saw a swarm of bats dissappear into the distance.   
  
Seras stumbled into her room. Scince the night after she had been set to solo duty, she had been doing things like this every night. Killing Freaks was fun, but doing it constantly from dusk till dawn was just plain tiring. It wasn't quite time to sleep, bur she quickly drank the blood that had been left for her and laid down on her coffin/bed. Scince she was incapable of sleep before the sun went down, she simply closed her eyes and remembered.   
  
She remembered a lot of things, from both before and after he transformation to a vampire. One memory stood out very strongly. It was her first human hunt. A few nights after Alucard had shot her, he had nothing to do, and she had not been assigned a job, so he went to her room. She heard him knock.  
  
"Yes?" She called. She could sense that it was her master at the door. She opened the door and looked hard at him. "What is it?"   
  
"Come on, we're going out." Alucard was all ready turning around.  
  
"Where are we going?" she called after him.   
  
"I thought you were smart. We're going hunting. Integra has decided to allow it, just this once. Once you have hunted a human, your power will strengthen greatly. You'll like it, if not now, then eventually. Come on, or we'll be here all night." with that, they had left. Seras still had trouble with the idea of taking human life.   
  
They stalked along on the roof-tops. Alucard lead with zeal. "Ahhh..." he said at last. "Heres a decent specimen" They were looking down on a handsome young man in an ally way. "Yes, he'll do nicely." The two of them leaped quietly from the roof. The man heard a noise. He turned around to come face-to-face with a pretty woman.   
  
"Where did you..." He looked at Alucard. Alucard pointed to is eyes, the Man innocently followed his hand. He removed his glasses. The man looked into his eyes and was held there, mesmerized.   
  
"Strong willed, this one. A pity we have to kill him, he would make a lovely toy for you." Alucard hid a snicker. Seras gave him a look that plainly said "I would do no such thing". Alucard laughed a bit. His thoughts strayed for a moment. She will soon learn to take and enjoy all forms of pleasure and pain, just as I have. I suppose that until then, innocence is to be cherished. This is what he thought. "Seras, bite him. Don't worry, you are too weak to turn him into one of us, and we will dispose of him before he becomes a ghoul."  
  
Seras inched closer to the man's neck. She backed up a step. Alucard gave her the sternest look she had ever seen. She stepped foreward again. This time, the vampire part of her brain seemed to take over. She heard the man's pulse, heard the blood running through his veins, and couldn't resist. She bit deeply into his neck. The blood was sweet and delicious. Her body loved it, her mind screamed.  
  
  
  
Seras realized that the sun had gone down. The lid of her Coffin/bed came down, and she slept. 


	4. Death in concert

I was debating with my alter-ego about whether I should continue, then I read the reviews. I was so happy with them, that I would like to give a mental hug to everyone who reviewed. And because those who reviewed seemed to like it, I will continue with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own hellsing, the guy who lives in my head thinks he does, but he's just crazy.  
  
  
  
For the fifth time in three years, Integra Wingats Hellsing stabbed her desk with her letter-opener. Clenching her teeth, she pulled it out of the desk and threw it at the far wall. At that moment, Walter walked in. He watched the sharp instrument sticking in a wall not three inches from his head as if he barely noticed it.   
  
"If i'm not mistaken, you have just recieved yet another letter from Enrico Maxwell?" Walter said. "Maybe you should just stop opening them, he's going to send you a bomb eventually."   
  
"Did I ask you for advice?" She said it with a quiet sarcasm that was almost as bad as total anger. Walter knew that it was better not to speak to her until she calmed down. Integra did so rather quickly. She read through the letter again.  
  
  
  
'Integra Wingates Hellsing, because I have been in an exeedingly good mood scince a certain peice of news reached me, I would like to have a chance to celebrate the victory of Alexander Anderson. The previous places we have met have been rather boring and not at all to my liking. Bring your other pet vampire and come to the rock concert in the square. I shall look foreward to it. Alexander, unfortunately, is unable to attend.  
  
Yours in emnity  
  
Enrico Maxwell'  
  
Walter was skeptical "The rock concert? He's not serious." Integra looked at him.  
  
"Of course he is. He knows that we can't leave him and his regenerators in such a crowded area for long, they are as bloodthirsty as vampires. He also knows that because the concert is tonight, we have no time to plan or decide what to do. We have no choice. Go find Seras." As Walter left, he shook his head lightly. In his day, the Iscariot organization would never have dared interfere with Hellsing. They had an alliance back then. Walter and Alucard had even worked alongside them, once or twice. That had been before Enrico Maxwell and Alexander Anderson.   
  
Walter reached the dungeon. It was about time for Seras to be waking up. He knocked on the door the word "Coming"  
  
came through the door. Seras then opened the door. "Walter, what is it?" Seras asked, yawning. As she yawned, Walter could see her long canines. It was one of the few things about vampires that really freaked him out sometimes.  
  
"Integra needs you for something, go up to her office." Seras nodded. She noticed that his voice sounded a bit stiffer than usual, but paid it no mind. She walked to Integra's office. She took the long way around this time. She walked through Integra's door.  
  
"Seras, Enrico Maxwell has invited us to go, of all places, to the rock concert tonight. You know that we can't let him or his regenerators cause any trouble there. There are too many innocent people."  
  
"Of course, but won't my being there give them added incentive for going on a killing spree."  
  
"Yes, it will, but at least with you around we have a hope of stopping them." Integra noticed the worried look on Seras' face. "Don't worry, Anderson is thier best regenerator, and he will not be there, if Maxwell is being at all truthful."   
  
Ten minutes later, Seras was sitting in Integra's car. The driver knew where they were going. Seras looked out of the window. On the sides of the street people were walking. She noticed one person, or at least, she was pretty sure it was a person. It was cloaked in black, and seemed less like a human than a shadow. The shadow turned and waved at her. It then stalked into an alley. Seras was now in all ways freaked out. That thing had waved at her? How could it know she was there? Seras decided to push these thoughts out of her mind.   
  
The concert was open-air. It was held in one of the parks in London. Integra forgot what band was playing, she always did. It was because she hated all the noise and the crowding of people in this cind of place.   
  
"What now, master?" Seras asked. looking through the crowd of people.   
  
"Now, we find Maxwell." Maxwell, it turned out, was not hard to find. He was waiting near the stage, with three others and his bodyguard. They were all dressed in blue. They looked like some sort of cheesy gang from a musical. Seras sensed trouble, stepped aside and began releasing the fifth seal.  
  
"Ahhh.. Integra. I was wondering when you'd be showing up. Couldn't resist my invitation, huh." His regenerators laughed.   
  
"At least I don't have to travel with a circus around me." The laughing stopped. Maxwell looked hard at her, then looked toward Seras.  
  
"I see you brought your pet vampire, how... interesting." The regenerators reached into thier coats. Seras brought her hand down till it nearly reached the holster strapped to her police uniform. Maxwell gave an odd, shrill laugh. "Go to it, show the vampire the light of god."   
  
Integra spoke in a whisper. "Seras, if there was ever a time to cause a panic, this would be it." Seras understood. She had to clear out the people here as quickly as possible. She drew her Tiger and fired once into the air. People started milling about, some were making for the exit. She fired again. Now there was a steady stream of people out of the area. The Regenerators drew thier swords.   
  
One of the regenerators threw a blade. It took half a second for Seras to realize that it was not aimed at her, but at Integra. Seras reached out and caught the blade by it's hilt. She tossed it back with as much force as she could muster, and saw it go through it's originator's head. No regenerator except for Anderson could have had their head split in half and survive, and this guy was not Anderson. He fell over.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for, RUN." Seras yelled at Integra as she fended off another round of blades, these were aimed at her. Integra followed this advice. Seras was on her own. She leaped up onto the stage. It was a twenty foot long leap, at least. The regnerators followed. Maxwell and his bodyguard retreated to a safer area. The band had apparently cleared out when the first shot was fired.   
  
Blades were flying everywhere. She took a few hits from the baptised blades before putting a bullet into one of ther heads. He would live, but he was out of the fight for a while. That left the other one. He was a large man, by any standards, and in terms of sheer strength, he could probably rival her. He threw another blade. As it pierced Seras' arm she wondered where the hell they all come from. She charged him as she pulled the blade out of her arm. He tried to slash downward but she blocked with the sword that happened to be in her hand and fired her Tiger twice into his chest. He stumbled backward. In a broad sweeping motion she used the sword to seperate his head from his neck. Blood sprayed. His head flew into the air. Seras stabbed upward, impaling his head on the blade. She tossed it aside. She rounded on the other regenerator. He was back up.   
  
"This is so much fun, I hope your stronger than the other two were." She said to him and laughed. Now there were no people left in the area except for herself and the regenerator. The regenerator said a silent prayer and began hurling blades at her. She fired her Tiger through his heart, Then it clicked empty. She reached for another clip, but she couldn't re-load in the shower of blades that he was sending her direction. It was all she could do to dodge them. She leaped foreward, punching at him. Her arm would usually peirce a human, or even a vampire, but the regenerator was only winded. She hit him again. She grabbed hold of one of his arms in one hand and his body in the other and seperated one from the other. She tossed his severed arm aside, then went for his face. Landing several punches before he could think about defending himself. His face was a bloody mess that no longer looked anything like a face. He fell over. She jumbed on him, tearing pieces off of his body, ripping him apart, and drinking the spilled blood, until he stopped struggling. She picked up her Tiger, re-loaded it, and put an entire clip into his head.   
  
"Now where the hell did maxwell go?" She wondered aloud. He had cleared out pretty damn fast when he saw that his reenerators were losing. Seras was covered in blood, both hers and thiers, but at least they had avoided any (Full) human casualties. She coughed and spat blood when she pulled one of the blades out of her lung. She felt tired, very tired. She felt her power reducing itself as the restraint fell back into place. She turned and stepped our of the park. It was going to be a long walk back to Hellsing Manor  
  
Author: More is coming.... 


	5. Americana

(Now then, I have been writing almost non-stop for two days on this fic, and Im gonna keep working on it until I reach the ending... I'm not sure when that'll be.)   
  
(Hah Hah Hah I Am the Ultimate Telemorase, I am the Perfect Chain, ahh hah hah hah.   
  
Sorry, that was the guy who lives in my head, I told you he was crazy.)  
  
(I am a spelling idiot, please forgive me.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own Hellsing, or anything else. I own my mind, that is all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something was moving near Seras. She could feel it as much as she could see it. It was large, and built like a dog. It lunged at her, she fought it off, using all of her strength. She saw now that it was a black hound, not unlike Alucard's familiar, but with a smaller body. It opened it's eyes. It had four instead of Alucard's six. The hound seemed to grin. It then spoke to her in a cold, raspy voice.  
  
"Soon... Soon... yes, powerful you are, very powerful, you are surely of the No Life Kings. Wonderful... Wonderful, we will be as one... soon... Sooon." It's babble continued for a few moments, then it disappeared, and Seras woke up.   
  
Walter had just given Integra the oddest bit of news she had heard in a long time. The United States of America was having a severe vampire problem in the city of Chicago. This was news to Integra, because the United States had a vampire hunting agency that was almost as proficient as the Hellsing agency.  
  
"How is that possible, Walter?" Integra asked. Walter gave a chuckle.  
  
"Their new president has done away with most of the funding for thier organization, for the purpose of tax cuts, as I understand it." Integra clenched her teeth.  
  
"Dear God, between the Round Table and the United States government, the world is ruled by idiots." Walter shrugged.  
  
"It's been that way scince the beginning. In any case, the U.S. government has requested our help, We believe that there is at least one Freak factory in that area as well, and as the human unit has this city pretty well in order, I suggest we send Seras." Integral shook her head for a moment, then agreed. "Okay, I'll help Seras pack up, I don't think she has ever been to the united states."   
  
Two hours later, Seras decided that she had everything she needed. Spare clothes, money, ammo (Lots of it), and the only bit of Alucard the investigators were able to find, his sunglasses. She was set to leave on the next flight to the United States. She hated airports, because they were so crowded, but that was outweighed by her excitement.   
  
She boarded the plane (Delayed by almost an hour) and headed for the eastern shore of America. She had nothing better to do than sleep, as this was a day flight, mostly. A curious observer would have wondered why her breathing was next to stopped when she slept, but thankfully there were no curious observers. Seven hours later, she got off in New York Airport. She showed her passport to the customs guy. Another man at customs wanted to send her bag through an X-ray. That would have been bad, considering the weaponry she had in there. She had been forced to leave her halconnen in London, but she was still rather well stocked.   
  
"Yes, it would be fine if you would not do that..." She said to the customs guy, he was about to do it anyway, then she gave him a full grin. Her fangs fully visible.  
  
"What the..." He looked her in the eyes, and she hypnotized him.   
  
"Of course mam, you can carry it." As she stepped out, she released him from her spell. He seemed to wake up from a trance. "What the..." He quickly forgot all about it.  
  
She decided that taking a plane again to get to chicago might be a bad idea, considering that she might not be able to get another customs guy to look her in the eyes, so she would go by a more... unusual method. Walking into a dark alley, she disappeared into a swarm of bats.   
  
Moving that way was very tiring, so she made a few stops, it took her three nights of travel to reach chicago, and in that time She broke into several hospitols to get at their supplies of blood. She hoped Integra wasn't going to get any complaints from this. She eventualy reached the place she was aiming for, but she wished she could teleport like Alucard could. Like it mattered anyway.  
  
She wasn't entirely sure where to start, scince Chicago is quite large and very sprawling. Integra had not given her a single bit of advice, except to "find what's left of the American agency". She asked a few people if they had noticed anything strange about the area, most had not. One man shrank away from her, disappearing into an alley. He was dark haired, and wore black. He was quite tall and rather thin. Seras followed, her hand inching toward her gun. The man she had been following was gone. She turned around.   
  
She found that she was looking down the barrel of a gun. The man she had been following held it. He grinned and she could see fangs coming down from where a human's canines would be. "Now, Now, not from around here are you? see, we don't do things that way here." Then he laughed. "hmmm... your not like those man-made ones we've been taking out for the last year, what is your name?"   
  
"Seras" She answered, a bit fearful of the gun in her face. The man's face seemed to light up.  
  
"Is that as in "Seras Victoria?" He asked happily. She nodded. He let his gun lower. "Wonderful, we've been waiting for you, see, we needed one more real strong vampire to pull this bust. Come on, I'll take you to the headquarters." Seras was a bit taken aback, as she had gone from having a gun in her face to being welcomed with open arms in about one minute. The man told her his name was Victor. Victor lead her to a grubby looking shop. There was a very big man standing out front. Victor walked to him.  
  
"Yo, Jimmy, I found her." Jimmy looked hard at Seras. Then he grinned, Seras could see his fangs in the moonlight.   
  
"Excellent." He reached out a hand, Seras reached hers out and shook with him. "I was wondering when the Hellsing agent would be arriving. Wow, I didn't know we were that popular. They actually sent Alucard's protege. Victor, you can go do whatever, im gonna show her around, okay." Victor nodded and Jimmy invited her inside. Victor walked away.   
  
"Here we are, home sweet home." Jimmy said as he motioned to the grubby looking apartment-like room they had just walked into. Here, meet some of the boys." some men, obviously vampires, were playing cards and smoking cigarettes around a card table. Jimmy motioned to one of them. "This is Joe." Joe was a rough looking man, and when he grinned Seras could see that nearly the only teeth he had were his fangs. He had a strong smell of whiskey around him. Joe eyed Seras hungrily.  
  
"Mighty fine woman you got there, Jimmy." he said with a sniff. "Didn't know you still had it." Seras was tempted to hit him. Jimmy just laughed.  
  
"She's the one from Hellsing. They sent us Alucard's fledgeling." Joe looked up from his cards with a more intense stare.  
  
"Alucard, really? wow, that's cool, I aint seen him in years, hows he doin nowadays?" Seras looked down at the floor.  
  
"Dead." she muttered.  
  
"Dead? nah, not Alucard, why I seen him come back to life after bein burned alive, then having his ashed scattered across the country. Believe whatever you want." Joe was probably in a state of denial, but part of what he said made sense to Seras. Jimmy shook his head. Then he Introduced the others to her.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Seras, I'll show you the cool part of this place." He led her into a back room of the place. Weapons, guns, swords, spears, every type of weapon imaginable, lined the walls. "The best weapons in America are in this room. I noticed that you are only carrying one gun, thats no good if you have two hands, why not pick out another one." Seras began inspecting the cases. She noticed a gleaming silver knife, she started reaching for it, but something stopped her arm.   
  
Jimmy was holding a large whip, he had whipped it around her arm before she had seen him move. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you, it's silver, your hand wouldnt like it... Oh, pardon my manners." The whip released from her arm. She looked at it, it seemed to be able to vary it's length, silver studs were embedded in the leather, and they seemed able to rearrange themselves at will, because none of them had touched her arm. "This is slayer, it's my whip, made especially for destroying vampires." She could tell that he was bit different than any other vampire that she had met yet, except Alucard.  
  
"There's something different about your power." It was a statement, not a question. Jimmy answered.  
  
"I am an elder vampire, one of the first who was turned by Vlad after he recieved his powers. Go pick out your gun, and choose well, we believe that there is at least one elder vampire and a few lesser vampires among the Freaks at the factory, and most of the other vampires here are either newly made or just weak, that is why we requested help." Seras looked up and down the rows of guns, until she found one to her liking. She picked it up. It was night blue, On one side of the gun, the words 'Live for Power' were written in a form of calligraphy that she had never seen before. On the other side was 'Kill with Hate' Jimmy seemed to like her selection. "That is one of my favorites. It's a .666 Vulture. It fires 36 mm quicksilver rounds. It was designed, built, and blessed by me personally. You couldn't ask for a better gun. You want it?" Seras nodded. "Then take it, I'll even provide you with ammunition and a holster.  
  
Newly outfitted with her new weaponry, Seras walked back into the main part of the building with Jimmy. Joe and the others were having a dispute because both Joe and the man across from him at the table had both played the ace of spades. Victor walked through the front door.   
  
"Found em, the factory is five miles from here, over in the industrial zone." Jimmy nodded and Seras yawned. Joe looked at her in a way that tempted her to slap him upside the head.   
  
Jimmy seemed happy with the way things were going. "Good, be ready to release all of your seals, we will hit them tomorrow night, as soon as the sun goes down. Have your weapons ready."  
  
Victor nodded. "You got it Jimmy, 'cuz somethin' tells me the Industrial area is gonna be a war zone tomorrow night. I look foreward to it." Victor and the others were walking toward the back of the building.   
  
Joe looked over at Seras. "Hey Jimmy," he said "Is she sleeping with us today?" Joe looked excited. Jimmy shook his head.  
  
"Actually, Joe, Your sleeping on the couch today." Joe had a look of supreme disappointment. Jimmy showed Seras to the place where she was going to sleep today. It was in the back of the building, in a seperate room from the other vampires. It was no where near as nice as her own room back in london, The coffin was an actual coffin, but it would do.  
  
Dreaming again. Seras thought. The hound from her dream was back, still muttering to itself (how on Earth does a hound mutter?) but this time Seras was sure that she could see it more clearly now. She could make out the mats and tangles in it's fur. "Soon..." it muttered "sooon".   
  
Seras woke up a little bit before everyone else did. She was dressed and ready to kick some Freak ass when Jimmy woke up. Jimmy got up, looked around at everyone else, and yelled "Get the hell up." This actually worked on Victor and two of the other three. One was still asleep. Jimmy walked over and shoved the third coffin over, it landed on it's side.  
  
"Dangit, i'm up, i'm up. You don't have to get violent with it." Jimmy laughed at him.   
  
"Get your weapons ready, and someone go wake up Joe."  
  
Ten minutes later, the seven of them had thier weapons at ready and were doing thier best not to draw attention as they walked toward thier target. Jimmy was giving out quick orders as they released the highest level seal they could. In Seras' case, it was level five.  
  
"Okay, Lefty and I'll go in from the front, as we can take the most hits. Victor and Seras, You will come in from the roof at the moment I give the signal. Joe, Steve, and Miller will go in the back door. We can expect some real fierce fighting, so be careful. One more thing. Leave the Elder to me."   
  
"Right."  
  
"right"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"Sure"The other six vampires answered Jimmy at the same time. The seven of them moved to surround the building, as they had now reached it. It was a very large warehouse that had once been a factory, now it was a factory of a different sort. Jimmy gave Seras a nod, and she and Victor leaped onto the roof. Jimmy gave another signal, and Steve and Miller went around the building. That left Jimmy and Lefty (Seras wondered if that was his name or an alias) in front of the building. Jimmy turned toward the large door.   
  
"Shall we knock, or just let ourselves in?" Jimmy had always wanted to say that, just once. He and Lefty rammed the door, it gave as if it were made of paper. At that moment, Seras and Victor punched the roof of the building with as much force as they could muster. The concrete roof gave way, and they fell in.  
  
Jimmy seemed to be enjoying himself, his whip darting around too quickly for Seras to see, cutting up ghouls, Freaks and low level vampires as if they were nothing. There must have been hundreds of Freaks. Victor waded right in. He carried a silver sword. It was not like the ones the regenerators used, it was large, and built somewhat like a katana. Seras grinned. She pulled her weapons out and started shooting.   
  
That is when things went wrong. Victor took a shot in the chest. He should have stayed up, not even noticing it. Instead he fell to his knees. He looked at the blood pouring from his chest.   
  
"Silver, the bastards knew we were coming... Shit." At that point, Victor took two more. He was down now, and Seras couldn't tell whether or not it would be permanently.  
  
  
  
Joe was having problems of his own as he watched a larger man step out of the shadows. His hair was long and had a purple tint to it. Seras noticed that he was built a bit like Incognito had been, but she sensed less magic power from this vampire than she had in Incognito. The new man began chanting a few strange words, and his arm transformed.  
  
It became a tiger-like creature. It had many, many eyes. It leaped straight at Joe, who had no time to evade it. Joe disappeared into it's gaping maw with a final scream. Jimmy realized that that was the elder vampire at this point. Summoning his own familiar, an enormous bird-like thing, he started to fight the other vampire. At this point Seras was in a full blood rage, tearing at anything that came too close with her bare hands and shooting anything that came into her line of sight. She took a few hits from the silver pullets, but none hit anything vital, so she just kept going. She only came to herself when a horrible thought entered her mind.  
  
Jimmy was losing.   
  
His bird was being all-most entirely devoured by the other vampire's familiar. Soon, there would be nothing left of him, just like there was nothing left of Joe. Seras looked around for anything she could do to help the outcome of the fight. Then, she was somewhere else.  
  
The room was dark, just like it had been in her dreams. The hound was even there, growling and snarling, like a dog who had been kenneled for too long.   
  
The hound muttered under it's breath. "Time, you are running out of time, we will go too if she runs out of time, Yes, now is the right time. Yes." The hound leaped at her. She lifted an arm to stop it, but the hound passed straight through her arm, then her body. The hound stopped inside her body. "Yes, warm in here, yes, yes, you are perfect for us. Good, good."  
  
  
  
Seras woke up, the was still standing there, Jimmy was still fighting and losing. There was only one difference in the scene; That was that she knew what to do now. The cromwell excercise, that releases the vampire's final and most awesome power.  
  
"Until target is completely silenced, releasing Restraint Control number 2, approved due to invocation of cromwell confirmed. Activating limited disengagement of ability-protection." She wasn't sure where she had learned the words she spoke, they seemed to pop right into her mind. She felt enormous amounts of raw energy flow through her. She glanced above her head. An odd symbol was appearing outside of the warehouse. It was a pentagonal star within a circle, like Alucard's sigil, but it lacked most of the runes around it, and had a red crucifix through the center of it. She felt the thing inside her awaken. She felt all of it's wrath build up inside her, then let itself loose. Light and darkness seemed to reverse themselves, what had been in shadow was now lit, and what had been bathed in light seemed to be nothing but shadow. The hound ripped its way out of her body. Transforming her limbs, body, hair, her entire state of being. The pain was... exceptional. She figured that she'd eventually get used to it. She seemed to be looking through eyes that were placed all over her body, instead of just on her head.   
  
She found that she could exert very little control over the Hellhound that had come out of her body, she could only mentlly tell it what to attack. It ran full speed toward the vampire that was locked in combat with Jimmy. The vampire never saw it coming until its teeth dug into the flesh of his shoulder. Jimmy was just as suprised as he was. 'Yep' he thought 'definitely Alucard's fledgeling'.   
  
The vampire moved his familiar away from Jim to defend him from this new threat. This was a big mistake. Jim wasn't out of the fight just yet. His bird dug it's beak into the vampire's body. Seras watched as her Familiar grew larger, it went from having four eyes to having hundreds, then it engulphed the vampire completely. It then withdrew back into Seras' body. She felt the restraints move back into place. Suddenly, she felt very, very tired. She fainted onto the ground.  
  
After the destruction of the elder vampire, all that was really left was to clean up the additional Freaks. The remaining four vampires who were still in the fight took them down easily. Then Jimmy set the place on fire.  
  
Seras woke up back at the apartment. Jimmy was standing over her.  
  
"That was the first time you summoned your familiar, wasn't it." Seras nodded. "I thought so, here, drink this." He handed her a packet of medical blood. "You saved my ass, you know." Seras did, of course, know that.   
  
"How's Victor." She asked, there was no need to ask about Joe.  
  
"He'll live, I think. We actually did pretty good, going up against an elder vampire with only one casualty. I lost a whole team once doing that." Seras nodded. She had a splitting headache, or body ache, she couldn't quite tell which it was. Her body seemed to have lost all co-ordination.  
  
"I'll be headed back to london, soon." She said. Jimmy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you can leave tomorrow night, I think.  
  
She laid back into the coffin she was lying in. "I finally did it." she said to herself. "I didn't think i'd ever be able to pull that one off.  
  
  
  
Somewhere deep, deep inside her body, something laughed. 


	6. Vlad

(I just realized that I have absolutely no skill when it comes to creating title to my stories, it makes me kind of sad.)  
  
Discalimer: where is it written that we have to do this? oh well, I don't own hellsing  
  
Seras Victoria had returned to London the previous week. Tonight, she prowled the streets, looking for anything suspicious. In the distance, a few gunshots were fired. Seras followed the noise. It lead to a group of warehouses. It wasn't anything concerning Seras, just a few human in a little gang-war. They shot at each other. Seras just sat on the roof of one of the warehouses and watched, since this was the most interesting thing that had happened in the last week. There must have been a dozen humans trying to kill each other, so it was mildly entertaining. Two men were shot, thier blood spilled onto the ground. Seras felt her craving for blood again. Another man was shot. As she watched his blood cover the ground, the hunger became all but unbearable.   
  
"Integra won't mind if I grab a bite, these guys arent worthy of living here, anyway." Seras leaped from the building, going after the biggest man in the area. He didn't see her coming until it was too late. She knocked him over, he landed on his back. She bore down on him, sinking her fangs into his neck. She let herself fully enjoy the blood that flowed into her mouth. It sprayed with a great amount of pressure. Eventually, the blood started to run out and the flow stopped. She let go of him. Standing up, she pulled out her Tiger and put a bullet in his heart. She turned around, the members of his gang were coming toward her. She welcomed the chance to have a decent fight, with humans, even. They started shooting at her. She let the bullets hit her. They had no effect whatsoever. She chuckled. pointing her Tiger at one of them, she fired. His head disappeared in a flash. A second human was firing at her. She leaped in his direction. As she reached him, she punched in im the gut. Blood flowed, he coughed and blood hit Seras in the face. She realized dimly that her arm had gone through the guy's stomach. She let him fall. She leaped onto another guy. He did not try to defend himself, he only screamed. The screaming became shrill and piercing as she tore his arm off. Then stopped altogether as she gave him a sharp uppercut, breaking his neck. The others had started to run away. That was fine, she would find them soon enough, and maybe by then, she'd be hungry again.  
  
She turned and followed them.  
  
The next night, Seras was on her way to Integra's office for her night's orders. Meanwhile, Integra was looking through the night's reports. One of them was very interesting:  
  
Old Industrial zone. Seven humans found dead. silver bullets were found in a few bodies. There is at least one instance of bloodsucking. Victims believed to be gang members.  
  
Integra brooded on it for a while, normally she would guess a Freak attack, but there would be more bloodsucking and Freaks would not use silver bullets. At that moment, Seras walked in. Integra looked up and said with a fake sweetness "Tell me, Seras, do you know anything about this?" She threw the report at Seras, who caught it.  
  
"umm.... no." Seras said, reading the note over. Integra caught the worried tone in her voice. Integra's stare became menacing. "I mean... umm maybe?" Integra bared her teeth.  
  
"What have I told you about drinking blood without thinking!?" Seras figured she was probably better off not answering. "I've told you at least twice, you are not to drink human blood without my permission." Now was probably a good time to speak up.  
  
"The humans were shooting at each other, Those I killed would have died soon anyway. What's the problem, they were just trash." Integra could see the logic in this, and she noted the great resemblence that Seras' argument had with the one Alucard had used in similar situations.  
  
"I'll let it go this time, but don't do it again. Anyway, I have a job for you."  
  
"Freaks again?"   
  
"Yes, i'm afraid so. They are hiding out in a certain government building. Everyone inside is probably a ghoul by now, and there are about seven Freaks. We may also have some trouble with... certain people." Seras knew what she meant. Alexander Anderson. As much as Seras feared him, she longed for the chance to avenge her master.  
  
The Freaks were getting smarter, it seemed. They were now targeting places where they were sure to get a good amount of supplies, as well as ghouls. The most recent target was an ammunition and weapons factory. Seras went in through a side door.  
  
As usual, the Freaks were no problem. The hallways were long and narrow, so it was very easy to shoot any oncoming Freaks and Ghouls. Those stupid enough to attack her directly took a bullet through their heads before they could blink. The ghouls were even simpler. She tore them apart. The last Freak was coming around a corner. Seras took aim.  
  
The Freak fell. Seras had not yet fired her shot. She glanced at the silver sword in the Freak's head. She turned in the direction the blade had come from, already knowing who it was.  
  
Alexander Anderson grinned at her. leaping back a step, he launched what looked like a thousand knives, each one pinning a piece of paper to the walls. Seras felt her powers lock. She pulled both her guns from their holsters. Alexander prepared his swords. Seras struck first. Firing a bullet in the direction of Anderson's head. It hit, but Anderson was barely affected. He threw one of his swrords, which was just barely dodged by Seras. She fires again. The bullet passed through Anderson's chest. She shot at him again. Anderson disappeared. Seras looked around for a second, then felt one of his swords hit her in the back. Turning around she saw Anderson casting some sort of spell. She was struck by a bright light. It was like the sun in a lot of ways, on of which was it's paralyzing effect on her. She felt another sword peirce her, then another. She fell to her knees. Anderson stood over her, lifting his sword for a last slash that would sever her head from her body. She tried to stand, but the light still paralyzed her. Anderson laughed.  
  
"So easily beaten, Alucard would be ashamed." Seras coughed blood.  
  
"Fuck." Then she watched his blade come down. The rest was darkness.  
  
She found herself in what seemed to be a room. She could not tell due to the utter and complete darkness. She saw a darker shadow near the "Center" of the area. She moved toward it.  
  
"You may stop there." came a voice. It was full of strength, not to mention malice. Seras hoped that the latter was only her imagination. She recognized the voice from... somewhere. Suddenly, the room was lit. Seras could not tell where the light came from, but saw now that she was in a large, stone room. The voice was coming from a man sitting in a large chair in front of a table at the center. He was tall, thin, and had the pale complexion of someone who is slighly anemic. His hair was black and waist length He had a rather large mustachio. Seras could swear that she had seen him somewhere before. In his hand was a glass of what at first appeared to be red wine, but Seras knew in her instincts that it was blood.   
  
"Who are you?" Seras asked timidly.  
  
"I am called Vlad, Vlad Dracule." Seras' eyes widened. Vlad Dracule, she had heard of him, all vampires had. He was supposed to be the strongest of them all. She trembled a bit.  
  
"Now, now, don't do that. That sort of behavior is reserved for humans. I know you're curious, ask the question that is on your mind." Seras found that for some reason, the had to obey.  
  
"What is this place?" She had not actually thought to put this question into words, but in this place, it seemed that her mouth moved faster than her mind.  
  
"This is what exists between life and death, between heaven and hell. This is the world that lies just beyond the one you know."  
  
"So... So I'm..."   
  
"Dead? No, not quite. Your body has been destroyed, but as you are here and speaking with me, I must assume that you are alive, or at least, as much alive as you started. If you are able to release the first restraint, then you will be able to regenerate your body from nothing. The only way a truly powerful vampire can be destroyed is to be consumed by another vampire." Seras wondered only for a moment how he knew about the restraints.   
  
"But I can't"   
  
"Yes, of course you can, you wouldn't be here if you couldn't, but I admit that you do seem a bit weak. I know a solution." He pulled a small knife out of what seemed to be no where, and promptly stabbed it into his arm. "A mere drop of my blood will strengthen your power immensely, though only for a short while. With that boost, you will be able to release the first seal this once. After this, the release of the seal will require the approval of your master. Unfortunately, that man who thinks he destroyed you is all ready gone, so you cannot do much there, but you will live. I would take my offer, if I were you, because anything but me will deteriorate and die if left on this plane for too long." Seras saw the wisdom in this. She leaned closer. She had some reservations about drinking the blood of another vampire, but at the sight of the blood she felt the old hunger trigger. She licked the wound, taking the blood into her system.   
  
Instantly, she felt power flow into her body. Turning away from Vlad, she released the first restraint, just as she had seen Alucard do. She disappeared from that plane of existence, and Vlad looked at where she had been standing, and laughed.  
  
She seemed to be going through an immense, blood red tunnel. She found herself just above the blace where she had "Died". She watched blood from her own wounds, Anderson, and the Freaks move toward where her severed head lay. It coalesced and formed itself into her body as it had been before the battle. Then, she was looking through her own eyes again. Turning, she walked calmly out of the building. 


	7. interlude

Disclaimer: If i owned Hellsing, they would be making the second season right now.  
  
Seras had not dreamed scince she had first become a vampire, not that she remembered, at least. Her familiar had caused a few dreams, but that was only natural. It had, after all, just merged with her soul. After that her dreaming had stopped. She was dreaming now, she knew that much.  
  
She was back in the room where she had me Vlad. He was there too. sitting in the same position in the same chair. He was laughing, a mad cackle not at all unlike Alucard's. Seras wondered if all of the truly old vampires grew to be the same, after a while. He spoke to Seras.  
  
"I am still the beginning, I am still the end."  
  
(Alpha and Omega.)   
  
Seras realized that she heard his voice twice in the same instant. She "heard" his thought an instant before he put it into words. "Soon, what you wait for will happen soon."  
  
(She is not ready.)   
  
As he looked at her, she saw his fist tighten on his wine glass. It broke and the blood dripped to the floor.  
  
"Grow stronger, let your hate flow, let your familiar take over. That is my final piece of advice to you. Go."  
  
Seras woke up. She remembered the dream. Also she remembered how she seemed to hear his voice twice, just like when she had spoke with Alucard sometimes. It was uncanny, and a bit frightening. Now, however, she was hungry. As always, Walter had left blood for her. She gulped it down, barely tasteing it. Her hunger for blood had been growing stronger, not suprising, scince she was now providing sustenance for herself and for the... thing within her. A random soldier called her to Integra's office. She knew it would be freaks again, it always was.  
  
The freaks still hadn't learned. They still shot at her with bullets that could harm her almost as much as insect bites, they still chose to fight instead of run. That was fine. She had completely forsaken her Halconnen, deciding that she would only use it if she needed to demolish something. Her pistols were much quicker. She turned the place into a bloodbath. She tried some of the Freak blood, but it was bitter. Seras was growing bored with these fools. She killed the last few slowly, letting them writhe in agony and scream until they lost thier voices.  
  
Seras had returned to the Hellsing mansion in a horrible mood. She was so bored. She decided to take a closer look at what lay down in the deepest part of the dungeon.  
  
She had no clue what it would be, either. She had never wandered into the deepest part of the dungeon. She had always been afraid. Now, however, curiosity and boredom overcame fear.  
  
Seras walked down a large set of stairs. It grew darker, and the smell of blood, which at her room was faint, became all but overpowering. Aong the walls of the narrow hallway were doors by the dozen. She looked into some of these. There was blood everywhere. It was obviously a torture chamber, reffered to as an "Interrogation Room" Others were obviously simpler prison cells. She reached the end of the hallway. It ended in a door.   
  
The door was large and made of some of the heaviest steel that Seras had ever seen. That was not the most striking thing about the door. Drawn on the door, so large that it was also drawn on the walls, cieling, and floor of the hallway, was a pentagonal star within a circle. Seras didn't have to be a vampire to know that it was drawn in blood. Her acute senses in the blood department told her that the blood belonged to a member of the Hellsing family. She could not be sure who. Trembling slightly, she touched the handle of the door. Whatever spell had been put on the door had long since been broken, but she could feel the power that was left on the door. It frightened her. She slowly pushed the door. It opened with a creak.  
  
What she expected to see, she was not sure, but it was not a well-furnished, 18th century looking room. It may well have been part of the house, if it werent for the strong smell of blood and the fact that the room had obviously once been an isolation cell. A coffin lay on a pedestal. She could see words on it. She made out the word "Hermes" but the rest was badly smudged.  
  
"This must have been Alucard's room." How she knew this, she could not be sure. She knew that no human in thier right mind would live in this place, so there was really no other choice. The walls were lined with books. On a pedestal, under a glass case, was a gun. It was a beautiful gun, it was such a pale shade of violet that it almost looked black. Written on one side of the barrel was 'Sum Deus' Seras thought back to the Latin she had learned in high school. 'Sum Deus' means "I am God" On the other side of the gun was written 'Do Immortalis' Seras thought for a moment.  
  
"I give immortality" She said. She now had to get a closer look at the gun. She looked in particular at the bullets. They were filled with a red substance. She squeezed on of them, and a bit of the substance leaked onto her finger. She licked it. It was blood. Vampire blood. That was the purpose of the bullets, to deliver the blood of a vampire into a human. She wondered if the amount in one bullet would make a person into a ghoul or a true vampire. She guessed the latter, because there was a lot of blood in each bullet, but she couldn't be sure. What a dangerous weapon.   
  
She turned to the books on the walls. Most were about, or at least related to, vampires. On a small table next to the bookshelf was a single book, propped up so that it's cover faced Seras.   
  
'Bram Stoker's Dracula.'  
  
She looked through the other books. One in particular caught her eye. It was large and leather-bound.  
  
Seras lifted the book. It was old, written in the late eighteen-hundreds. She opened the book. It was a history of vampires. The most famous vampires in existence, and many of the lesser vampires. Next to each name was the date of birth, the date of re-birth, and the date of death. The histories of each vampire was very short and concise. Seras was looking for one name in particular. She found it near the center of the book.  
  
VLADIMIR DRACULE   
  
Born: approximately 1400Re-born: approx 1450Died: ?  
  
Vladimir Dracule is the most powerful vampire currently known. He is believed to be immortal, but it is not known. What is known is that he is the most feared vampire in history.  
  
Although vampire sightings go back to the early Babilonians, Vladimir Dracule is generally agreed to be, if not the original vampire, at least one of the original vampires. The story generally goes that Vladimir was also known as Vlad the Impaler. He was a man of such arrogance and evil that Satan himself took an interest in him. Satan offered Vladimir immortality. Being the man that he was, Vladimir took his offer. Satan gave him power beyond anything he could imagine. Vladimir was given strength that seemed limitless, the power to change his form at will, and the power to bend a lesser demon to his will. All this was given at a price, however, and Vladimir was forced to drink the blood of the living or starve, in the process, he would create others like himself. He was defeated some time in the late 1700's by a human whose name was Hellsing. Hellsing did not, however, destroy Vladimir. His current whereabouts are unknown, but because he is considered indestructable, he is presumed to be alive.  
  
Vladimir had many known aliases, among them are: Count Dracula, Arikado, Drake, Alucard  
  
Seras' eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open as she looked at the last of Vladimir's aliases. Alucard.  
  
Could Alucard and Vladimir really be the same person? Seras doubted it, because Vladimir was said to be pure evil and Alucard was more... well, they were both evil, but Alucard seemed to be evil on a different scale. Seras didn't get a very long time to brood on this, however, because she ended up being called back to Integra's office for a report. She put the book back on the shelf and got out of there.  
  
(Don't mind the short chapters, it's just the way I write.) 


	8. doppleganger

Yes, I know, It took me a long time to update. School is a bitch. It is christmas break now. So I have time on my hands It is once again 4:00 A.M. and I am once again writing this story. Now this... is bliss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Nor do I own any of these charachters, other than ones I created myself.   
  
  
  
Integra had sent them to one of the parks. There was something strange going on there. It turned out to be a strange, mutated human. He looked up at Alucard. He released a scream that made the trees shake. He leaped at Alucard. Alucard dodged the clumsy attack. The human landed and turned around.   
  
"Die" The human aimed a hand toward Alucard.   
  
"What the..." Alucard was lifted from the ground. An instant later. He was thrown against a tree. The human turned toward Seras and lifted a hand. Seras didnt move. A wave of flame issued from him. She watched it coming at her. she realized that she probably wouldn't be surviving this. Then, alucard was in front of her. He took the flames directly in his chest. He fell down. Seras got up, bringing her Halconnen toward the human,   
  
She muttered "why you pathetic, wretched HUMAN" just then, she put an incendiary round into his brain.  
  
Seras woke up. She had been having odd dreams that were based on her memories. Most of them involved Alucard in some way. She could not find any reason why this should be.   
  
Seras found herself wandering the mansion more often. She had an odd urge to learn every corridor of the building. She guessed that it might be a bi-product of her bonds to the Hellsing family. Of course, aimless wandering is slightly more interesting when one has the ability to go straight through walls. After about the seventh time she materialized into some poor soldier's room and scared them half to death, she decided to call it quits and see if Integra had any odd jobs for her to do. Seras came through a wall just as Integra was having a discussion with someone else.  
  
He was very tall, but Seras could'nt make out much else about the figure, his suit and cloak covered him completely, and he was in the shadows. The figure glanced at Seras threw a toothy grin in her direction, and walked out. Seras couldn't be entirely sure that the figure was human, as it did not reveal it's canines. The figure stepped out of the room, all the time keping in the shadows.   
  
Seras looked at Integra. "Who was that" Integra looked like she was half asleep.  
  
"no one, no one at all." Integra shrugged off the question. "In any case, Victoria, There have been no reports of Freak activities recently. You may return to whatever you were doing." Seras began to leave the room. "Oh, and Seras," Integra added, "stop frightening my soldiers."  
  
Seras returned to what had been Alucard's room often. It was odd, considering how little it had been used, that the room did not collect dust at all. There was an odd, sorcerous feel about the entire corridor. She was bored, still. No wonder Alucard had seemed so bored.   
  
It didnt matter.   
  
Integra called to her again. She knew what Integra was goig to say before she even got close to saying it.   
  
"Let me guess, Anderson again?" Integra nodded.   
  
"He is currently attacking my soldiers again. I am starting to think they are more trouble than they're worth. Go rescue them, they're in the subway station near here."  
  
  
  
The subway station. Where Alucard had dueled with Anderson once before. If this wasn't a message, Seras didn't know what was. Anderson, as always, knew she was coming. The subway had been sealed against her magic before she had ever arrived. Anderson was standing next to a dilapitated subway car. Seras really didnt want to know what he had done to the people inside it.   
  
"Ahhh I thought you'd never get here. Shall we begin then, demon?" Anderson launched a blade at her. Seras caught it out of the air with one hand. Flexing her fingers, she shattered it. Seras drew her guns. Anderson removed two blades from his coat. He dissappeared.   
  
"how did he... Ugh" Seras was cut off as he appeared in front of her, simultaneously putting a blade in her gut. She held the Tiger up to his stomach and fired. The kick knocked him backward. She coughed up a bit of blood and pulled his blade out. Anderson came at her again. She parried his slash with his own blade and shot at him again. The bullet shattered one of his blades and hit him in the chest.   
  
"Die already, Human" Dropping the blade, she unloaded both of her guns into his head.  
  
Or tried to. He dodged quickly, and ended up taking only one bullet to the head. He sent a volley of blades in Seras' general direction. She leaped on him. She punched him in the stomach. He gasped and was lifted up by the force. She pushed harder. Her hand went through his flesh. He dissappeared. Seras didnt know where the bastard had gotten the ablility to teleport, but she could feel that he was... right behind her. She turned just as he put a few more blades into her.   
  
"I would call us even, then. I bid you adeu" Anderson dissappeared again.   
  
"Damn him." Seras pulled a sword out of her chest.   
  
"again?" Integra was very, very angry. "what you mean to tell me is that you failed to win over that imbecile of a regenerator again?" Seras was quite afraid of Integra's anger. "it cant be helped, I suppose. Seras, there is something I need to show you. Look at this." She picked up a piece of paper. Seras read it aloud.  
  
"Report, 0 hour (midnight). upper London. Hellsing, unit 3, came under attack by a single vampire. all of the unit, with the sole exception of captain Eugene, were killed in the resulting skirmish. According to the surviving witness, the vampire was very tall, with very long black hair, wearing a red tuxedo and a crevat, with a large red hat." Seras didnt quite realize what that said until she read it a second time. "But... that is..."  
  
"yes, yes I know. Fits him to a tea. I think you should investigate this. Eugene has never had hallucinations before, so I believe this story has some merit."   
  
"Shall I go tonight?" Seras asked.  
  
"yes, I believe so."  
  
Thus, Seras found herself in the streets again. It would notbe hard for her to find the scene of the battle... She need only follow the scent of blood that hung in the air. She reached the sight quickly.   
  
It was a massacre. The corpses of Hellsing soldiers were everywhere. Eighteen in all. Three had been sucked dry. each also had a bullet in it's chest. Someone had already been by to take care of that. The other corpses looked as if they had been torn to pieces. Seras used all of her senses to scan the area. She detected a faint scent, common to vampires. She could probably follow it.   
  
'great, now I'm playing the bloodhound' she thought sarcastically. She had been pondering the report she had read. It sounded just like... She stopped thinking about it. She could feel something watching her. As she turned this way and that, whatever was watching her seemed to realize that she knew of it's presence.   
  
He jumped off of the roof he had been standing on. He was a very tall man, wearing a red tuxedo and a big hat.   
  
It was not Alucard. Seras could sense that much.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She shouted in it's direction.   
  
"Ahhh... the useless fledgeling. Don't you recognize me. I am Alucard." He gave a shrill laugh that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She began to draw her guns.   
  
He was faster. He drew two pistols and fired in her direction. One missed, the other went into her left shoulder. She unloaded both guns at him. He took several hits, but kept moving. She saw a shadow begin to form around him. She knew what he was going to do before he had begun. She started to speak.  
  
"Invocation of Cromwell confirmed, releasing the second res..." She got only that far, a monstrous creature had struck her. She was thrown to the ground by the force. She had managed to lower the second restraint. He attacked her again. She realized that his familiar was some sort of Bat, not a hound, like hers.   
  
Like Alucard's.   
  
"Die, you imposter!" She released her own Familiar. She still felt great pain when it bursted out of her. She sent it in his direction.   
  
"now now, imposter is such a strong word. I am more like... a doppleganger, we all have dopplegangers, you know." His bat stopped her familiar. She felt herself being pushed back. She could not hold on much longer. His familiar was stronger than her own. He laughed that insane laugh again... It was cut short. Seras watched a bullet fly from a nearby rooftop. He didnt. It struck him in the head. He was off balance now. Siezing this opportunity. Seras' familiar shoved it's way past the other vampire's and bit him. Seras could taste something strange in the blood her familiar was devouring.   
  
"W...what are you?" He grinned.  
  
"I told you, I am a doppleganger." She forced her familiar foreward. It consumed more of him. "that is pointless, you know. That creature of yours cannot destroy me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" It was swallowing more of him now. He laughed. Seras felt that something was wrong. He dissappeared. Her familiar was now biting at nothing. She felt a draft pass by her. Her eyes widened. Turning around, she saw him standing there.   
  
"Hah Hah. I havent had so much fun in years. Thank you child. I concede victory to you, this time. I shall depart." Still laughing like mad. He left.   
  
She turned toward where the shot that had given her the advantage had come from. She saw a shadowy form move out of her range of vision. Her powerful ears picked up a whisper.   
  
  
  
"Pathetic Fake."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: How did you like it. Dont worry, I wont hold out much longer. The big fight is coming.  
  
Author's alter-ego: no no no, you dont tell them that, you are a useless piece of junk as a writer.  
  
Author: SHUT UP :beams of light flash from his eyes:  
  
Author's alter-ego: Shutting up 


	9. Alucard

Chapter nine, incredible isnt it. I have gotten this far with no work ethic whatever.   
  
Disclaimer: good god I hate doing this. I own none of the content of this story, except for Doppelganger, he is mine. as well as the people back in ch 5, but I regress...  
  
The Doppelganger had fled. Seras looked through the alley, finding only a hint of evidence: an odd, black feather. As much as Seras enjoyed the thrill of the challenge, she realized that had he wanted to, he could have easily killed her.   
  
He was so fast! had she been human, she would have sworn that he had somehow teleported, but she knew better. She had barely seen it, but he had moved. He had been behind her before she even had time to think about reacting.   
  
And who was that person who had shot at him? he had been using silver bullets, that was clear. A normal bullet would not have impaired him in any way. A high calibar gun, too.   
  
She arrived back at the Hellsing mansion before long. She barely noticed, since she was still thinking. She walked straight through the mansion. Moving through the dungeons beneath the mansion, she reached Alucard's dwelling. On impulse, she looked through the shelves of books. Finding one that looked promising at what she was looking for, she picked it up. It was a book on demons and monsters. She found the entry she had been looking for:  
  
Doppelganger: a demonic or ghostly creature, able to copy or mimic the form of any object or person, including animals. In the case of other demons, the doppelganger also gains all of the abilities of their host. The doppelganger does have a true form, although they are never seen actually using it. It is believed that they are powerful creatures in their natural form. The illusion caused by their mimickry is not perfect, as those around, even humans, can usually sense that the aura of the Doppelganger is different from that of the original. Humans do not know that this is what they are sensing and often pay it no mind.   
  
... Yes, Seras had sensed something behind the form of Alucard. Some other form that was being hidden from her. She had been too busy fighting it to pay much attention to it's aura, but she had known from the beginning that it was not Alucard. She read on:  
  
The doppelganger is a trickster, taking great pleasure in practical jokes using their mimicry. These often become violent. Doppelgangers have been known even to play their tricks on other immortals, goading them into fights to ease the boredom that doppelgangers are afflicted with.   
  
A note was scrawled into the margins in Alucard's handwriting: "IT isn't real... It isn't real... Damned Demon, danm it, such power, couldn't destroy it. I think it was only playing. What the HELL?"   
  
As she touched the letters, a strange vision filled her head. Integra, her gun out, was shooting the Hellsing soldiers. She was shooting all of them in the head. Bodies were everywhere. She was laughing as if she were insane.   
  
Seras struggled with herself. She lifted her gun, as she did, she realized that it was Alucard's Casull. Her arm was not her own, small arm. It was the slightly more muscular, long arm of Alucard. She shook her head.  
  
It isn't real, It isn't Integra, GOD DAMN IT, it... isn't... REAL.   
  
She fired a single bullet into Integra's skull. Even as Integra hit the ground, she was grinning. The bullet fell out. Integra got back up. She lifted her gun toward Seras. Seras fired again. Integra disappeared, but not quite. Seras saw a blur pass by her. She then realized that Integra's letter opener was lodged in her gut. It did not occur to her until just then that she was not herself. It was not her that pulled the knife out of her gut. It wasn't her that rounded on the creature that was posing as Integra.   
  
It was Alucard. She was Alucard.   
  
Integra fired again, Seras felt the hit to her head as if she were someone else, as if it wasn't happening to her. It wasn't, but that isn't the point. Alucard fired, Integra dodged the bullet.   
  
"mmmm..." she moaned with obvious perversity. "...this is soooo... fun." The voice was Integra's but there was a malice in it that Seras had never heard from Integra, even when she was at her angriest.   
  
Integra changed. She became nothing but a shadow. That is what it looked like, but it was not a shadow, it had form and substance. The shadow had no corpral form. Seras sensed from it's aura that it was male, but she could not tell anything else about it.  
  
Alucard fired at it, unloading the Casull's clip into the creature. He did not have the Jackal yet, so it must have been before Seras joined Hellsing. It didn't even act like it had been hit. It only charged.   
  
Alucard removed the restriction on his power as quickly as he could. The hellhound bursted out of his body.   
  
"Damn it, die, you damn doppelganger." the Familiar bit into nothing. The creature had moved again. The shadowy creature disappeared completely. Alucard felt something pierce his stomach. He was slammed against a wall. He coughed up blood. The shadows in the room moved. All of them flying at him with incredible speed. The shadows were no longer confined to the walls. They traveled through open air. They seemed to be re-forming into blades. They impaled his body in a hundred places.   
  
The shadows re-formed, into the creature. It's body shimmered for a second, then Integra was staring at him. Alucard was still stuck onto the wall. It brought it's face uncomfortably close to his. "This was fun... vampire. Maybe we should do it again sometime?" It kissed him on the cheek. Seras felt a rush of anger go through Alucard's body. Her only desire was to destroy this creature.   
  
The form of Integra laughed. It then walked away. She felt it leave the mansion. The shadows returned to normal, and Alucard fell off of the wall.   
  
"I... Lost? how... what is this creature? DAMN IT!"  
  
Seras looked up from the book. The message that Alucard was trying to convey was clear. Only one creature, besides Anderson, had ever beaten Alucard.   
  
Three days later, Seras was called into Integra's room. She was Fuming.   
  
"DAMN IT, Seras. What the HELL do you think your doing?" Seras really didnt know what she was talking about, and told her so. "Oh, playing dumb. Ok, let me illuminate for you." She began to read the latest report "Yesterday, at midnight, Hellsing unit eight came under attack by a vampire, recognized as Seras Victoria, also of the Hellsing organization. All members of the team were killed."  
  
"B-but I didn't.." Seras was not allowed to finish.  
  
"I DONT CARE WHETHER YOU DID OR NOT!" Integra was practiacally howling with rage. "GET OUT OF MY MANSION, BEFORE I DECIDE TO JUST END YOUR THREAT TO MY ORGANIZATION." Seras Disappeared in a cloud of mist. She appeared just outside the mansion. With the report that Integra had been reading in her hand. She went to the area where the attack had occurrred.   
  
She instantly knew exaclty what had happened. She found two pieces of evidence. One was a note that read, in untidy handwriting: 'The vatican'   
  
The other was a single, black feather. 


	10. the vatican

(Ten chapters, i never did expect to take this past about chapter 5, as I have no work ethic, but thanks to all you reviewers, Alucard's Familiar in particular, i am continuing. I am sorry about the slow updating, I should be injured for my laziness.)  
  
Disclaimer: Doppelganger is mine. All other charachters are property of their respective owners. Rip off Doppelganger and i will severely injure you, as I am currently considering using him for another work. Also, please don't sue me.   
  
Chapter ten: The Vatican  
  
...How did he know so much? Was it simple coincidence that the note that Doppelganger had left her mentioned the Vatican? It could'nt be. Did he know that she had sworn to kill that damn priest? Did he know that Anderson had killed Alucard?   
  
The most important question was: Did it matter? He had challenged her. That's what all this was about, that was why the damn monster had pretended to be Alucard, leaving behind only a black feather. that was why it had framed Seras, leaving behind the same kind of feather. It was a message of challenge.   
  
What had Alucard said? "When another creature, be it human or not, challenges you, you must accept, otherwise you would seem weak. You are my chosen, you have to keep my honor, as well as your own."  
  
Honor had never seemed very important to Alucard, but maybe that was only because his job was to deastroy the weaklings that Integra told him to hunt. Other than those unfortunate creatures, he really only dealt with humans. He had no need to impress anything upon them.  
  
Alucard had never told her why honor was so important. She thought about this. Maybe the creatures of the night, like herself, Alucard, and even the Doppelganger, had a hierarchy of sorts. The American vampire hunters had seemed rather stiff around her, like they were around someone of importance. Could they think that much of Alucard?   
  
She shook these thoughts out of her head. The sun was starting to come up. "Nothing else for it. I have no choice but to accept. I guess my next stop is Italy." She looked into the rising sun. She decided she should probably find a shadowy alley or something and get some sleep. There was a long journey ahead. She found a decent spot in a rather clean alley. She would have preffered something less... dirty but it would do.   
  
It all ready had on occupant. Which was good because she was hungry. As she ended the homeless man's life, a thought occurred to her: she did not have her weapons. Oh well, she would get them back when it got dark. She threw the homeless guy's bloodless body out of the alley, and onto the street. No one would really notice it for at least an hour. She slept there in the alley and dreamed of ripping Alexander Anderon's head off.  
  
That night, she broke into the Hellsing mansion. She had never expected to have to break in, as she had lived there. It wasn't all that hard, since she could walk through walls. She entered her room through the wall. Her guns were right where she left them. The Halconnen was propped against a wall, and her pistols were on her small table. She grabbed them, and a spare set of clothes, and stuffed them into a duffel bag. She stepped out the door of her room. She could have just gone through a wall, but it just seemed natural to her.  
  
As she stepped out of her room, she heard a voice to her right. "Miss Victoria? what are you doing here." Seras turned toward Walter.  
  
"Im picking up my things." She said matter-of-factly  
  
"Im sorry about this, but miss Integra instructed me to destroy you if I find you in this mansion." Seras had about a half second warning before silvery wires flew past her, missing her by mere centimeters. Walter moved with speed she could never hope to match. As another wire drew a deep cut in her left arm, she leaped through the wall of the mansion.   
  
Not through the wall, as in passing through it, but through the wall, as in taking the wall with her. Tearing through the cement that made up the foundation of the mansion, she emerged into the night outside. Walter was right behind her. Walter simply watched as Seras became a flock of bats and disappeared into the sky.   
  
"You've gotten better." He said, even though Seras was out of earshot.   
  
Seras worked her way off of the British isle, stopping in the morning and finding a place to sleep before starting again. The nice thing about being able to travel as bats, no one really noticed her and she made great time.   
  
Deprived of the cold, medical blood that she usually lived on, she had no choice but to feed on living humans as she traveled. She hated doing it, but she had to be at her full strength when she met the doppelganger again. If what she had seen when she touched Alucard's book had been real, then there was probably no way she could win anyway.   
  
Of course, without her duties to Hellsing to keep her occupied, what else was she going to do? Nothing remotely interesting was happening on the way, naturally. She didnt have a very good sense of direction, which forced her to buy a road atlas of europe. Seras reached the legal italian border five days after leaving the Hellsing mansion.   
  
It occurred to her at this point that she had no idea how she was going to find the doppelganger once she reached the Vatican. It was a bit difficult to find a creature that could mimic anyone or anything. Even worse was that it was very likely that Anderson was in that city. The thought of having to fight that lunatic yet again put an unpleasant taste in her mouth.  
  
Of course, this was Doppelganger's party, and he would start it when he was good and ready.   
  
It took her exactly five days to reach the border of Italy. She crossed over at midnight. The Vatican was some ways inland from here, so she continued to fly until the sun started to rise. She saw a peaceful town situated beneath her. It would do for the night.  
  
She spotted a lone man on the street. The man really didnt see anything, until a flock of bats coalesced into a woman before his eyes. His scream was cut short by her fangs. It was odd, even after ten years, she still had reservations about feeding on humans. She still really did not want to do people any harm. She guessed that over time she would lose that part of her concience, Alucard certainly had. Thinking this, she put a silver bullet into the dead man's head.  
  
  
  
Two days later, she was there. It was a sprawling place, but really not very large. She made sure to land well outside the city, as it was more than likely that the Pope's Special Task Force, section XIII, was keeping a watch on much of he surrounding area.   
  
Not that they would notice a doppelganger, or even a vampire. As long as she kept her ample supply of weaponry hidden, they would not really notice her. of course If, by some miracle, she happened to run into Mr. Anderson or Maxwell himself there would be trouble. At this point, she really didnt care. She walked into the city, keeping her eyes hidden behind a pair of very familiar sunglasses...  
  
She wandered aimlessly through the crowds. As there was a very large number of catholics around, she found that she was suffering mild discomfort from all the crosses in her vicinity. It wasn't exactly pain, just a sense of unease. This made it perfectly clear to her, as if it hadn't known all ready, that she was in unfreindly territory.   
  
For those who don't know, the Vatican has a large area in the approximate center, where the important areas are, such as The Popes Special Task Force headquarters. This area is walled in, and the gates are guarded. No one is allowed through without a vry good reason. Of course, less people know that the guards are regenerators from the Pope's Task Force, although not members of Section XIII. Figuring that the more heavy defenses would probably attract a creature that lived for fights, she wandered in that general direction.  
  
She didnt have long to wait. As she wandered toward the center of the city, she heard the sound of gunfire. Running in the direction of the shots, she reached the gates of the city. What she found there surprised her... although it really shouldnt have.  
  
It was herself. Of course, it wasn't really. The Doppelganger had just put about seven incendiary rounds from a copy of Seras' Halconnen into one of the guard's head. That one was down. The other fired at Doppelganger/Seras, but he only laughed as the bullet passed through him. Then, with speed that would make a bullet look slow, he was on the other guard, ripping at him with his bare hands. As he seperated the unfortunate human's head from his body, he looked over his shoulder at Seras, pretending to have just caught sight of her. naturally, Seras knew that he had seen her all along.   
  
Doppelganger gave her a knowing wink, then Seras watched herself run through the gates of the restricted area. Grinning as she pulled her weapons out of her bag, she ran after him  
  
(very yummy fight next chapter I think)  
  
duh 


	11. The soldiers of God

(for clarification, Doppelganger in his "natural" form is male...)  
  
(wow, I updated twice in one weekend, not bad.  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
Seras followed doppelganger through the gate. The Doppelganger was way ahead of her. As she entered the courtyard just inside the gate, she gasped.  
  
She had lost sight of the Doppelganger, but there were corpses everywhere. dozens of them. People who had just a minute ago been going about their lives were now dead. There was blood everywhere, and internal organs, since most of them had been disemboweled. The blood was splattered onto buildings, the ground was all but saturated with it. Seras could say one thing for that creature: The Doppelganger was really fast.  
  
She saw something out of the corner of her eye. A blur of blue passed right by her, missing her by mere inches. She turned around. The blue had been her own police uniform. Of course, the Doppelganger was wearing it. The Doppelganger came to a skidding halt. Looking Seras in the eye, it winked at her again. Drawing her Vulture, she was just about to fire at it when she realized that it was no longer there.  
  
It was right next to her. She turned her head in disbelief. The Doppelganger was on the verge of laughter. It pointed at her, like a kid who pretends his hand is a gun. That it was using her body didnt help.  
  
Looking at herself like that was very disconcerting, it was even worse that the Doppelganger was so fast that she couldnt follow his movements.   
  
She pointed her gun at it again, and again it moved with speed her eyes could not follow. This time, as it passed, she felt a sharp pain strike her right shoulder. Turning to face the Doppelganger, she tore the small knife it had just stabbed her with out of her shoulder. The Doppelganger brushed Seras' hair out of it's eyes, as it had fallen out of place when it moved. "Too slow." It said. "This is no fun... I think I'll go have fun with those humans. Follow me, if you can." Seras registered the blur passing by her again. It was moving deeper into the city. Probably trying to pick a fight with the Pope's Special Task Force.   
  
Seras had met many members of the Iscariot division, but she knew that there were 12 others. She had no idea what they did, or what they really were. Not that she really wanted to know. She went after it.   
  
To say one thing for it, it could reak complete havoc. Using Seras' body, it tore anything that came close to it apart. Humans and regenerators alike. She saw it crash through the wall of a building.   
  
Following it, she realized by the twenty-five or so regenerators now fighting it that it must have gone into the organization itself. it was rather like an office building, as in, there was a large lobby and several offices. She chased it through the hole it had made in the wall. It was apparently resting. It had killed three of the regenerators in about half a second, and was now standing in one place. The reason for this was obvious, someone else had just joined the fight. The other regenerators backed off out of respect. A tall man stepped foreward, pulling a sword as he went. Alexander Anderson stepped over his fallen comrades. He pointed the sword toward the Doppelganger. Of course, he thought it was Seras.   
  
"Didn't know you had it in you to come into the heart of our territory, still, this should be fun." He was just about to hurl the sword in his hand when he realized that doppelganger wasn't there. He felt the gun pressed to his head and had just enough time to use his little teleportation trick to get out of there. He moved about five feet this way, and was about to attack with his swords, when Seras, the real Seras, shoulder-rammed the Doppelganger. It didn't see her coming, and so made no move to dodge. Her vampiric strength sent it against the nearest wall, some ten feet distant.   
  
Anderson was now very confused, as there seemed to be two of Seras. He could feel, however, that there was something very different about the one that had just been slammed against a wall. That one was recovering. He looked at the one still standing.  
  
Seras was a bit out of breath. Looking at him, she said "how about a temporary cease-fire between us?" Anderson really had no idea what was going on, but his gut instinct told him that this was the real vampire, and the other was something... else. He nodded, then made ready to throw his swords.  
  
The Doppelganger was up. Before Seras could blink it was on her. She dodged it's punch by about a millimeter. Her own fist caught it in the gut. It barely noticed. She grabbed it by the shoulder at the same time as it grabbed her by the shoulder. The two were locked there for a moment, but Seras knew that the Doppelganger was stronger than her.   
  
The heard a whistle, then saw a sword through the Doppelganger's neck. It snarled at her, then transformed into a swarm of bats. Seras did the same. The bats fought in mid-air, biting and clawing at each other. Seras had a lot more experience at fighting this way then It did, and it saw that it would probably lose if they kept on like this. It quickly re-formed into Seras. Seras did the same. She rammed it again, and then aimed a punch at it's head. It would crush the creature's skull and, though that wouldnt kill it, it would weaken it enough to give her some chance of winning. As her fist moved, she realized that it was not herself she was punching at.   
  
It was Alucard. She realized in an instant that it wasn't really him, but that instant was all it took for her punch to miss, sending her fist harmlessly into the wall that had been behind the Doppelganger.   
  
The form of Alucard aimed a copy of Alucard's Jackal at Anderson. Anderson dodged the shot, then shouted "What manner of demon is this?!" He crossed himself. Seras then realized that she hadn't yet released the second seal. Shouting at Anderson to keep it busy for a minute, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Situation B, releasing the second seal, permision granted due to..." she broke off as she realized that nothing was happening. What was wrong? Oh shit, she thought. Integra had thrown her out of Hellsing. That must be why she could lift any seals that hadn't been lifted before she left. She was in real trouble.  
  
So was Anderson. The demon had turned on him, then into him. Anderson was fighting a version of himself with far increased speed and reflexes. Not to mention regenerative ability. Seras pointed her guns at them. She had no idea which was which, and besides, would it really matter which she shot? probably not. She took a guess and fired. She emptied both clips into one of the two. Two bullets caught him in the head, two in the chest, he dodged the rest. She realized just a moment later that that was the Doppelganger. Her guess had been right, except for the stray bullet that had struck Anderson's arm. At that moment, Anderson put a sword through it's stomach. The form of Anderson turned into shadows, then disappeared.  
  
"I-is it gone?" Anderson asked no one. He looked toward Seras, battle-rage still gleaming in his eyes. Just then, a voice echoed through the room.   
  
"It will take more than that to stop me. I am having so much FUN. come on, preist! Let me teach you how to dance with a devil!"  
  
The shadows in the room, and there were many, moved. They seemed to peel off the walls and floor. The shadows of all of the regenerators seemed to stand up. They drew swords. The other shadows coalesced into a humanoid form. It was a shadow with bright red eyes. Only these and it's teeth were really visible, the rest was only shadows. It lifted a hand. The shadows of the walls seemed to flow into it's hand. It closed it's hand around them. The shadows seemed to harden.   
  
Seras realized that it was creating a type of sword out of the shadows it had gathered. The shadows of the regenerators attacked their living counterparts. Anderson and Seras went against the Doppelganger itself. Seras had run out of bullets, so she was left fighting with her bare hands. It wasnt doing any good. Her hands and Anderson's swords simply passed straight through it. The same was true of the regenerator's shadows.   
  
The Doppelganger lifted a hand. Shadows formed into spears and went after them. Both Seras and Anderson leapt behind the only available bit of cover, a receptionist desk. An idea occurred to Seras.   
  
"That light thing you did. Do it." Anderson's eyebrow raised.   
  
"good idea. I would have thought of it myself..." Seras cut him off.   
  
"Shut up and do it!"  
  
The two of them leaped from behind the desk. Anderson muttered something. Bright sunlight seemed to radiate from him. The light hurt Seras a bi, but she was ready for it.   
  
The Doppelganger was not. It screamed in pain as the shadows of the regenerators, as they had been only shadows, disappeared in the light. Seras lunged at the Doppelganger, and realized with satisfaction that her hand connected with it. It was sent sprawling. She jumped on top of it. Tearing at it's shadowy form with her fingernails. It was a solid creature. She tore it apart. Ripping every limb off. She bit into the shadowy neck, somewhat enjoying the demon's blood. She grabbed its neck and tore it's head off. Anderson ran over, bent down, and with blessed water drew a cross on the body of the creature. It disintegrated, except for the head that Seras was holding. If there was anything that could prove to Integra that she was not a traitor, it was the head. This was because it constantly shifted through hundreds of forms, like a death spasm. walking to her discarded bag, she placed the head in there.  
  
Turning, she realized that Anderson was readying his swords again. "Give me a break. I'm tired, your tired, lets call it a day. Ok."   
  
Anderson lowered his swords. "I'll kill you, you heretic, demon bitch. I'll kill you, next time." Seras actually laughed.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Turning, she walked out through the hole in the wall, right in front of about twenty regenerators. They didn't move to stop her. 


End file.
